Fight With Fire
Fight With Fire this is fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond, Also Team Up for first time with Power Rangers. Special Guest of Jayden Shiba Red Samurai Ranger. Plot Dan and his friends are stuck with strange monsters, but different hero is coming!. Jayden Shiba The Red Samurai Ranger is helping The Riders. Summary Henry was happy be with his new friends and having good time, Queen Sera ask Henry if he like help with his new friends do some training. Henry will do that for them, Dan train with him. Colonel X and his Generals think how they will stop the riders saving the earth, but someone is here in Colonel's Place. Octoroo is return from Sanzu River, so he meet Colonel X, Scratch and Crocox. Colonel X ask him he want to destroy Kamen Riders, so Octoroo will bring his Moogers and his Nighlock Crase to stop the riders. Colonel X will like it, Crase and Moogers will go destroy the city. When Dan and his friends having great time, but lot people are in danger. Dan, Eric and Henry saw new monsters, there don't know who are there. Crase tell them they are Nighlocks from Netherworld, So they are fighting them. But when Crase using gun to blast at Dan, another hero is saving Dan from Crase. Dan was shock is new hero. Jayden Shiba is back and tell Dan he is The Red Samurai Ranger, Eric And Henry were happy to another hero. Crase and his Moogers are going back to Colonel X, Dan glad to see red ranger and they take him to see Queen Sera. At Colonel X's place, Crase tell Octoroo that Red Samurai Ranger is back!. Ocotoroo wasn't happy his return, so he tell Colonel X that he need to team up with his Nighlocks. Colonel X will do that for him, so Scratch and Crocox will join Crase and Moogers also with The Shockers. Queen Sera and the girls are happy to see another hero coming to help kamen riders, Jayden was glad to see Queen Sera and the girls. Jayden tell them about his rangers team to destroy Nighlocks once for all, but Queen Sera tell Dan and his friends also Jayden that Scratch & Crocox team up with Nighlocks. Dan and his friends team up with Jayden, so they will transform to Kamen Riders & Red Samurai Ranger. Dan & Jayden to fight Crase and Moogers, Eric and Henry will fight Crocox and Scratch with The Shockers. So Jayden use his Spin Sword with Fire Smasher, and Dan use his gun to Destroy Moogers and Crase and they are gone. But Scratch & Crocox are going back to Colonel X, Octoroo is not happy that his Nighlock and his Moogers are destroy by Kamen Rider Beyond and Red Ranger. But he will go back to his Netherworld, Colonel X is still cross. Jayden say to Kamen Riders Dan and his friends thanks for his help, Dan shake his hand, Also Eric tell Jayden to say hello Samurai Rangers for them. So Dan was so please to see Power Ranger to team up with us.